Three years
by johnliz4ever
Summary: John and Elizabeth meet up again after three years. JohnLiz


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis

Note: Hi again. Okay, totally don't know where this came from. I'm reading some fictions and all of a sudden I think. Let's make Elizabeth a bitch. It could be the fact I've been checking out some of Torri Higginson's early films that she made back in the 90's that helped me come up with this. Anyway, I'm working on impulse so please forgive this for being crap.

John looked around the coffee shop. She was supposed to meet him here. He checked his watch, nope he wasn't early or really that late. He looked around the crowd again and was shocked. She'd changed these last few years. Her hair had grown longer and had changed back to what he assumed was her natural colour, brown. She was still unquestionably beautiful. As he walked up to her he saw her light a cigarette. That was shocking; the Elizabeth he knew for the best part of three years never seemed like the type to smoke.

"Elizabeth"

She turned round and gave him a small, if not twisted, smile

"John Sheppard, I was surprised to hear from you."

She stood up and gave him a small hug before sitting back down

"How've you been these last few years?"

John sat down before answering

"Good, you?"

She gave him a small smirked and laugh

"I got married, how do you think I am?"

John summed up her expression in one word

"Affair?"

"And he has been in one for the last 6 months."

"Divorce?"

Elizabeth shrugged

"Pending"

John looked at her again

"Didn't know you smoked"

Elizabeth looked at the cigarette still in her hand

"Atlantis was a good way to kick the habit. Is it bothering you?"

John shook his head

"No"

"Good"

Elizabeth took a long drag before looking at him

"John, you didn't bring me here to talk about the state of my marriage or my addiction to cigarettes. What do you want?"

John looked at her puzzled.

"You have heard about the recall, haven't you?"

This got Elizabeth's attention. She put out the cigarette and sat forward slightly

"Recall, to Atlantis?"

The change in Elizabeth was almost automatic when she heard the word 'Recall'

"What recall?"

John shook his head

"I can't believe…they told me you'd been informed. I've spent the last two weeks tracking you down so I could discuss it with you"

"I…"

Elizabeth's cellphone began to ring.

"Yes, no Simon I busy…I'm with a friend…not that it's any of your business but it is a male friend yes"

John couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but he knew what Simon was implying.

"…Look, talk to my lawyer, okay. Bye"

Elizabeth slammed down her cellphone.

"He thinks he still owns me…" Elizabeth looked at him "…you married?"

John shook his head

"No"

Elizabeth smiled

"Take my advice and don't get married. It screws you over."

John smirked

"Not if you find the right person"

Elizabeth smirked at him

"You find me the right guy and I'll give marriage a second chance."

John smirked at her; the attraction between them was still there, even after three years of being apart.

"Anyway, about this recall…"

John snapped back to reality when she mentioned the recall and reminded himself he wasn't there to try and get her back in his bed, he was there to talk to her.

"General O'Neill told me they'd informed you."

Elizabeth sighed

"I guess I'll have to have a talk with the General and see what's going on."

Elizabeth stood up, took out some money and placed it on the table

"It was good to see you again John, really good."

John nodded

"Good to see you again"

"Call me sometime; I'd like to see you again."

"I will"

Elizabeth smirked

"If you'll excuse me, I have to pay General O'Neill a visit."

She smiled at him one last time then made her way out of the coffee shop.

John smirked as he watched her leave. He'd missed her. He was defiantly going to call her.

FIN…

Short, crap, but all my small mind could conjure. I honestly don't know if Torri Higginson smokes but in this Elizabeth smokes because I wanted to show the change in her. Anyway, smoking is bad. My personal opinion.


End file.
